


Matrix for Crepitus

by Venustas



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Sexual Interfacing, Smut, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers G1 - Freeform, Transformers: Age of Extinction, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, interface, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:44:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/pseuds/Venustas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The autobot base has been jumped by a Decepticon and a couple of Autobots are injured. Mirage has been waiting, centuries for this mech. Optimus just happened to fall for this bot, surprised at the desire he holds. Meanwhile, the Decepticons are looking to blow up moon that orbits earth and use the rock to recycle for usage on rebuilding Cybertron. They have an explosive that detonates in equivalent to 4000 atomic bombs, but Autobots have noticed something very wrong about the span that the explosion covers. The Decepticons only have one problem; only the Matrix of Leadership can detonate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Don't You Notice Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Please don't read if you don't like. No te gusta? No lees. Gracias mis amigos.  
> This is my first smut too.. so .-._.-._. getting there... Later chapters.

 Ratchet lay still in his quarters, audials off, trying to catch up on recharge. He was very unaware of the racket beyond his door, until his berth shook. He groaned at the interruption and pulled himself up. Audials still off, he walked out of his quarters and saw Ironhide offline, sprawled out on the floor. He was over to Ironhide in a klik. He switched his audials on, but much too late. A force had thrown him against the wall. He stood up jumping at the Decepticon he could not identify immediately. He took a canon and fired it through the enemy's arm. The enemy winced, but still withheld enough strength to slam Ratchet at the wall repeatedly. 

 "Ratchet!" a voice yelled piercingly loud. Ratchet got up slowly and turned. Time slowed. "Behind you!" Ratchet was slung agains the wall. Skywarp stomped his pede on his chest. Last Ratchet saw was Mirage running towards him and Optimus taking down the Skywarp. "Stay with me." Mirage ordered before all went black.

~*~*~

 "He's coming online," Mirage updated the Prime. Ratchet's first reaction was to get up, but Mirage pushed him back down onto the berth. "You're severely injured internally and externally." he informed the bot. "Skywarp got into the base looking for something. We have no knowledge of how, but we have a few leads." Mirage shifted pedes. "I don't know why a 'con would come alone, but for the others' sake, it was a good thing. Ironhide was pretty badly-"

 "Ironhide!" the medic gasped at the memory of his unconscious comrade. 

 "Right here," groaned the weapon specialist. Ratchet saw the pain gripping at his face and his dents biting at his lip plates. "I'll live."       

 "I need to scan and mend you," he pushed Mirage away lightly, he got up. He could only stay on both both pedes for more than a klik. A wave of nausea and dizziness hit. He grasped the berth and clenched his lower abdomen with a servo. White-hot pain flowed through him and he ex-vented sharply. Mirage was now supporting his frame, Optimus standing close by.             

 "Ratch, you okay?" The only response was a pained groan before he collapsed into a fainted recharge.

~*~*~

Dazed, Ratchet slowly returned to an online state. The room he awoke in was not his own. Panicked did not even begin to describe his state of processor. His helm hurt, and his frame ached like pits. "You're awake," came a small voice from the corner. Mirage sat sprawled out over a chair, who had clearly been recharging. The way he lay, was so warming. His interface panel heated. _Primus, he's beautiful._ Only then did he catch himself. _What am I thinking?_ his thoughts danced around his processor ferociously. Cheek plates heating, he realized he had just been staring.  

 "Hardly," Ratchet set a servo on his helm trying to brush off the moment. Luckily, the red mech didn't seem to notice. Not in his state anyways. He scanned his internal and external parts. They all seemed to be healing just fine. He lightly fell back onto the berth behind him and rested his optics. "How long was I out?" he blurted after a while.

 Mirage, still half in recharge, mumbled, "You’ve been out for six earth days." Ratchet jumped at the answer. 

 "Six?!" he questioned in a half interrogative, half electrified tone. His vocals were still weak. His optics glanced around, taking in the information. 

 "Mhm," was all that was returned. Ratchet fell while climbing down from the berth. Mirage rose in alert. Nausea struck him once more. He shut his optics, allowing the feeling subside. After it was gone, he got up on his own and walked out of the quarters. Mirage still wasn't sure about Ratchet going off on his own, so he followed distantly. 

~*~*~

  _Slag! How am I going to catch up on work? I'm so far behind!_ Ratchet couldn't hold back his thoughts. Entering the medbay, he was greeted by Optimus, "Good evening, Ratchet." Ratchet hesitated at the sight of Optimus filing data tablets. Had the Prime kept up with his work while he was out?

 "What's going on?" he inquired.

 "The others are out on a mission, Ironhide is still wounded, and you, obviously, are still healing. Therefore, I took matters into my own servos and kept up with things. Nothing I could not handle." he reassured while finishing the last of the tablets. He rose quickly and made his way over to the door. "Welcome back, old friend." is all he could say before leaving Ratchet to himself and his thoughts. 

 Pain kicked at him from all angles, but still only Ironhide's health came to mind. Leaving the medbay unoccupied, he started off down the hallway. Dizziness hit hard; very hard. He fell back on the wall. His venting paced itself at a faster rate and he slid to the floor. "Feeling okay?" Mirage took a seat next to him. He didn't bother looking up at the mech. The nausea? The dizziness? Sure he was injured, but to what extent?

 "Yes." he managed to spit out. He used any strength he had left to pull himself up and trudge to Ironhide's quarters. Knocking on the door, it opened almost immediately. 

 "Oh, hey there Ratchet." he greeted.

 "How are your injuries?" Ratchet seemed very concerned. 

 "I'd say great, the pain isn't as strong as it was. How about you?" Ratchet's optic arched. If he was healing fine, why is he not in the same stage of recovery?

 "Good," he lied. As if on queue, he fell back against the wall overcome with another wave of nausea and dizziness. "Mostly," he wheezed. 

~*~*~

 "I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me what you were looking for before I leave you to fester in here for another solar cycle," Optimus' vocals roared. "After what you did to my Autobots, I have every right to disintegrate you." From the corner of the brig cell, Skywarp kept his head hung for a moment. Then, he lunged at the bars.

 "Rot in the pit you pathetic bot! Your kind deserves to die!" he hissed his castigation at the Prime who towered with his tall frame. Prime smashed his clenched servo against the side of the cage. For a moment, it almost looked as if his optics burned red with fury. He left, slamming the brig door, not even allowing himself to look back. Surly it was a punishment to be deserved. Skywarp sat there, leaning back against the cell. His optics lay on the ceiling. He shivered in disgust. How could he push away the only bots that were just trying to help? The only bots that wanted good for all of the Cybertronians. He wanted his thoughts to go away. He didn't want to think these things, but they continued to raid his processor. Transfluid flooded his optics, spilled down his cheek plates. 

 


	2. Plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this will be a more juicy chapter? Ohhhh yes. Please, I am not responsible if you spit your drink on your rather expensive devices. It gets heated.

 It's been nearly 11 solar cycles since the attack, and Ratchet's conditions have only lightened. The waves of nausea would only hit every few earth hours. Still, he wondered what would be causing him to act like this... "Ratch, how are ya doin'?" Mirage strolled up with his cannon equipped, cleaning the oil smudges off of it. Without thinking, Ratchet bit his lip, processing. "Ratch?" Mirage slapped a hand on his back. Startling him, Ratchet equipped his cannons, pointing them to Mirage's chest. Mirage flinched back and gasped in surprise. When he finally realized it was Mirage, he dropped them. "What's with you?" 

 "You scared the pit out of me." Ratchet vented sharply. "What is it?" The edge in his vocals made Mirage almost _shrink_ back. Mirage opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He just shook his head, transformed, and sped away. Ratchet almost chased after him, but what good would it do? The red Ferrari was already in bad mood, he would have to wait until it passed. He himself only headed back to his quarters to think more. 

~*~*~

 "You fools! You let him go off on his own?" Megatron's voice roared through the Nemesis. Thundercracker shrunk down, he knew it was all his fault. He shouldn't have gotten so angry. Skywarp only wanted to prove loyalty to his lord, and Thundercracker yelled at him for trying something so stupid. He'd have gotten them both caught. So, he decided it was better to only risk one mech, rather than more. Megatron looked right at Thundercracker. His eyes narrowed at the upper bulky bot. "This was all you." His voice rumbled in his audials. "Wasn't it?" He spat the words like poison. Other 'Cons backed away from the terrified bot. Megatron stepped down and grasped the bot by his neck slammed him up against the wall. "You lost me a loyal pet! I can see the guilt pouring over you!" he roared in the bot's face plate. He bared his sharp dentas. The bot dropped and Megatron kicked him against the far wall of the room. "Everybody out!" Everyone scrambled to the door. Not Thundercracker. He lay motionless against the wall, energon leaking from his shoulder.

 ::Starscream, please retrieve your pathetic little seeker clone::

 ::Yes, my lord Megatron::

 At that moment, the seeker stomped in and picked Thundercracker up, energon leaking over him. It wasn't until a few earth hours later that Thundercracker actually woke up. "I'm sorry." he mumbled with weak vocals. Starscream felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault entirely. Skywarp shouldn't have taken it upon himself to leave the base and raid another. 

 "Shh," Starscream comforted Thuncercracker as best he could. He lay his helm in his lap, and stroked it with a servo. "It's not all your fault." 

~*~*~

 Skywarp sat, miserable, in the back of the cell. The brig door opened and in walked the Prime. His anger had subsided. Skywarp felt desperate to leave the cell. "I'm sorry!" he cried out. "I'll tell you everything! Just let me out of here!" The Prime did not have much sympathy for the bot, but he listened to the pleads with some. Optimus walked over to the cell very carefully. If any of this was a trick, he would have to put the 'Con into stasis.  

 "I'm going to need you to cooperate with me. If not, I cannot help you, and you cannot return the favor." The Prime turned off the high voltage that he had turned on from Skywarp's last outburst. He opened the cell and much too quickly tried to place cuffs on the bot. Skywarp only backed up and winced, feared that the Prime would hurt him. "My apologies." he mumbled. Skywarp held out his servos and Optimus puts the cuffs on much slower. He lead Skywarp out of the brig and into his office. "Take a seat, please." 

 "They want the moon," he blurted. Optimus' optic arched at the statement. He nodded for Skywarp to go on. "They want to use the materials to rebuild Cybertron," This threw the Prime off. Cybertron was highly advanced in technology and building.

 "Why would they use concrete-like regolith? Cybertron was built with much higher technology." Skywarp's optics narrowed. "So what are you not telling me? Or more so, what are they not telling you?" Skywarp hesitated for a moment, but shut his mouth knowing it was no good. "Aside from wanting the regolith, how would they implode it?" The prisoner felt uncomfortable betraying his closest friends and Megatron. Oh Megatron; how he missed his lord, his master, his _bondmate_. 

 "They have this thing. It's a bomb I guess. They called it the Crepitus." Optimus' optics widened. 

 "Are they imbecilic?!" The Prime's vocals vociferated through the entire room. Skywarp shrunk back at the outburst. "That won't just extirpate the moon; it will take the earth and the facing surface of any surrounding planets with it."  _This is what he's hidden from me. This-he wants the earth's resources too?_ Skywarp's mind swirled with trepidation. The Prime's voice calmed before asking, "That brings me forth asking you, why are _you_ here?" 

 "The Matrix of Leadership, it's the only thing that can detonate it." Skywarp took no time to waste answering the Autobot Commander. "And you possess it."

~*~*~

  Ratchet sat alone in his quarters once more. The waves hadn't come for the entire solar cycle. It was only until the knock on his door made him get up. He opened the door to the red Ferrari who stood holding his arm, energon gushing out. "I was out processing things and a stupid 'Con spotted me." Mirage explained. 

 "Sit down," Ratchet scanned him. The mech took a seat on the berth and released his arm for a moment. More energon flowed out."Keep pressure on it. 'Can be fixed with a bit of welding." Ratchet turned off the pain receptors and got to work. First, he cleaned the area to see what he was working with and then began welding. Mirage kept close watch on the medic's work. In less than a few earth minutes, the wound was patched and layered with cloth mesh. Mirage silently thanked him and stepped towards the door. "Mirage," The bot stopped hesitantly. "I'm sorry." he ex-vented. The medic turned his back on Mirage. He didn't know how to go at this. He turned back around to say something, but his lip plates found the sports car's immediately. Ratchet hesitated at first; unsure of it. Mirage cupped the medic's cheek plate ever so slightly with a servo and pushed him against the wall lightly. Ratchet gave in and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. "Mirage," the medic moaned softly. 

 "You have," Chills ran through Ratchet. "No idea," He moaned more as Mirage trailed kisses down the Ratchet's neck. "How long," he continued. "I've waited," Mirage planted one last kiss softly onto medic's lip plates. "For you." Ratchet grabbed Mirage and spin him around and pushed him against the wall. 

 "Don't think you're the only one," Ratchet vented into Mirage's audials. His dentas nipped at his lover's bottom lip plate. Mirage opened his interfacing panel that was dripping with transfluid and lubricants. "Oh, Mirage," he moaned as the red Ferrari's lip plates never left his touch. 

 "Open," he whispered, tapping on Ratchet's interfacing panel. The medic obeyed. Digits ran down Ratchet's side, leaving shivers to trail. A digit circled the rim of his valve. He shuddered and shut his optics. Digits entered him forcefully and he called out. It had been so long. Mirage's spike stood and he removed his digits from the moaning medic. Mirage pushed Ratchet back onto the berth. Before the medic could oblige to the red mech, Mirage had plunged into him. Ratchet cried out in pain and pleasure. Mirage continued to thrust at a pace. The medic could only shout his name. Ratchet reached overload first, and Mirage followed closely behind. Warm transfluid and lubricants filled him and he threw back his helm in repletion. Mirage fell sideways onto the berth. Both vented heavily and shut their optics. "Apology accepted," mumbled Mirage. The transfluid inside of the medic made him uncomfortable, but still he rolled over and tangled his digits with his bondmate. Ratchet fell into recharge as Mirage curled around him and put an arm over him.


	3. "Boys are Cheats and Liars"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this chapter is going to go. So my after thoughts are in the end notes.

 Megatron sat in his quarters, processing all too much. A knock at the door made him hiss. "What is it?" he growled to his second in command. "You could have just commed me." The malice in his eyes burned torrid. Starscream hesitated and turned to leave. Megatron grabbed his shoulder and pressed his arm against his throat, slamming him into the wall. "Don't bother now," he hissed. "You're already here."

 "We've got coordinates." the choking mech wheezed out. Megatron dropped him immediately. Starscream commed them to his lord and Megatron left immediately. 

~*~*~

 "Can you take these off now?" Skywarp's voice interrupted the silence. The Prime decided that he had been useful enough. He reached over and grabbed Skywarp's servos lightly, undoing the cuffs. Before the Prime released, Skywarp grabbed his servos in return. The red and blue mech flinched in surprise, though he didn't release. He had a desire, a surprising need. Skywarp stared into the sapphire optics and stood. A wrist in each servo, Skywarp brushed his lip plates over the Prime's. He drew in a vent and slammed Optimus against the wall. He pushed his lip plates to the Prime's, holding his servos above his head. Skywarp's glossa invaded the mech's. As soon as he released, the Prime gently pushed the Decepticon away. 

 "I cannot do this; not to my peers." he gasped. Skywarp looked up at him and vented heavily.

 "Is that what you desire?" he whispered into the red and blue mech's audial. The Prime didn't hesitate pushing the 'Con onto the desk and pressing his lip plates to the other's. 

 The door slid open and a voice roared, "What the frag?!" Both Skywarp and Prime jumped backwards. Prime's cheeks burned with a hint of red and Skywarp looked as if he were going to offline on the floor. 

 :: Optimus, Megatron is coming! He promised not to hurt us if we let him go to you :: Arcee commed in.

 :: Thank you, Arcee. Though please try to warn me sooner if there ever may be a next time ::

 He closed the com immediately and looked up. "Skywarp," the evil warlord's vocals sounded weak. "I thought-" he didn't finish. For once in the Decepticon's existence, he was hurt. Not physically, but mentally. Rendered speechless, Skywarp only looked down at his servos. The Prime figured that now was not a good time to discuss the Crepitus and the detonation that would cause a genocide. "Do what you want with him." the warlord muttered and left swiftly. Transfluid rolled down Skywarp's face and he walked out slowly. The Prime allowed it to happen, knowing that he didn't have anywhere else to go.

~*~*~

Ratchet groaned, sore as pits, trying to get up. He looked over to find that Mirage was gone, probably off on a mission. The medic's stomach lurched and he brought a servo to his mouth. Optics shut tight, he tried waiting out the nausea, but it only persisted with a feeling to disgorge. He ran to his private wash racks and fell to his servos and knees. He egested any energon that he'd taken in. His arm wrapped around his abdomen and the other holding himself up over the drain.

After the nausea had passed, he turned the cleanser on and washed away the repulsive fluids. He stood rinsing off in the warm water for a bit before getting out and drying.

The medic dizzily lay down on the berth. His system needed more energon, but the thought of it made his stomach curdle. He decided not to even bother with taking any in. He gripped his abdomen tightly just as before and curled up into himself.

~*~*~

"You seen Ratchet today? He's not in the med bay." Arcee looked concerned. Bumblebee beeped with the same question. Of course Mirage had seen him today... when he woke up. He just couldn't tell them that.

"Erm, no," he mumbled. It was pretty late in the day, shouldn't Ratchet be up by now? "I'll go see if he's okay." He added and left before they could say anything.

Ratchet rolled over and saw the red Ferrari walking towards him. He hadn't managed to get any recharge at all. "You feeling okay?" he asked. Ratchet only groaned. Mirage became very worried at the response. "You need First Aid. I'll go get him," Ratchet reached a servo out and grabbed Mirage's arm. He shook his helm no.

Mirage, instead, laid with the ill medic for a while. He still commed First Aid worrying deeply about his bondmate.

:: First Aid ::

:: Yes, Mirage? ::

:: Something's wrong with Ratch. We're in his quarters ::

:: I'll be there as soon as I can ::

 Mirage got up and waited by the door until First Aid showed up. "Thanks for comin'. I don't know what happened." The smaller medic only nodded and started toward Ratchet. Mirage left him to work.

~*~*~

 Skywarp flew. He didn't stop, not until he was by himself for certain. This had always been his private thinking spot until now. "Primus fragging-!" He kicked the wall of a mountain side and tore out trees from the ground. The area around him lay obliterated and he sat, crying, in the middle of it. 

 "Sky, are you here?" a distant voice called out. Anger rose in the purple mech's system. Why can't he just be left alone for a few hours? Skywarp almost lunged and attacked the bot who dare come near him in such a mood, but it was Thundercracker. He saw the pain on his best friend's face and immediately strode over. He took a seat and wrapped him in a tight hug while Skywarp's optics spilled transfluid on his best friend's shoulder. Thundercracker hushed him and told him everything would be okay. 

 "I did this to myself," he whimpered. "I came onto him." His vocals were muffled into TC's shoulder. He was shushed once more and Skywarp fell into recharge.

~*~*~

 "It's a fever," muttered the little medic under his vent. "He'll be fine in a few solar cycles. He does, however, need to drink energon with extra nutrients to get his system up," Mirage nodded and headed inside to see Ratchet.

 "How're you doing?" He walked over to the ill bot, and genuflected near the berth. The medic's lip plates twitched up at his bondmate before his optics flickered. Mirage returned a grin and kissed Ratchet's helm lightly. "Recharge well." he whispered and left. The door shut behind him, Arcee came strolling down the hallway with Bulkhead. "He's got a fever." he explained. "Should be better in a few solar cycles." 

 "That's good," she added benevolently.  "Oh, by the way," Excitement rose in her voice and she grabbed Bulkhead's arm. "We're bondmates now." She smiled with glee as did her new bondmate. 

 "Congrats you two," Mirage chuckled, happy for the two. "Planning on sparklings?" Arcee glanced at Bulkhead with a grin, but he looked almost scared. Mirage could only laugh. 

 "Erm, not yet." he joined, laughing. 

~*~*~

 Of all days that Megatron had a reason to be loud and angry, he couldn’t bring himself to it. He only stared at the wall, trying not to think of his bondmate… or the bot who was once his bondmate. Pain riveted through him. His processor hurt and he knew, It almost wasn’t worth existing. _Are you really as weak as to melt over a bondmate? You’re a soft, stolid-minded cretin._ He thought these things with no remorse. _Get over yourself. You’re a warlord for Primus sakes. Act like one._ And that is exactly what he was going to do, but first, he needed the Matrix of Leadership to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO SPOILERS ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE CHAPTER.   
> OH. MY. GOODNESS. I was torturing myself the entire time while writing this. I didn't want Megatron to walk in on them interfacing and be like WHAT THE OH MY GOD HES MY PARTNER AND SEXUAL INTERFACING MATE. But instead, I let Prime just.. not know why they were both as upset as they were. Honshonshonshonshons (That's my french laughter for when something sexual happens)


End file.
